Below Freezing Point
by TheOutbreakControlsYou
Summary: Based on the level from RE outbreak. Kevin, the intro narrater, George, Jimmy, and Yoko along with some new characters must find their way out of this secret underground lab final chapter up Please R&R, I do not own any RE characters or settings
1. An Early Sacrifice

Below Freezing Point...

We walked the underground unaware of what was to come, unaware of what was about to hit us. Consumed by darkness we pressed on ward into the cold hell that would be the nightmare within another.

Only hours after our narrow escape from J's Bar, we were found buried in ash and corpses by a group of ambulances and the R.P.D. I had thought the explosion we created which slaughtered the thousand zombie roadblock on the highway was gonna be my ticket out, but I was wrong I guess. Just like I was wrong about my immortality. Being on the force for so long I thought I knew all the dangers a cop could go through, but no one could have been prepared for this. There is no classes you can take for this. No lessons for this. There is nothing that can prepare you for when every horror movie becomes reality. Mark's death was a tragedy but not nearly has frightening as meeting him again, this time with yellow eyes and a tainted heart. Having to kill him was the hardest thing god could have asked me to do. I was able to jump the roofs of raccoon city, walk the streets covered in undead but this, this hit me in a place the hurt more than any broken bone. This was real pain. Pain from the heart. Nevertheless I did what he would have wanted me to do. I did what any one with respect for another human being would do. I put a bullet between his zombified eyes. After the main street blow-out Cindy, the young barmaid who travelled along with Mark and myself, were placed into different armoured trucks which were supposed to take us out of the city. Of course my driver was infected, lied about it, passed out, and drove right into a store wall. Out of the twelve original people in my transport three others had survived. George, a middle aged doctor, Jimmy a scared subway worker, and Yoko, a young collage student. The four of us reached what raccoon city politics told us was a new subway station that was currently being constructed. It was our only chance and it meant a chance to catch our breath for a moment from the streets. We made a deal with the devil. And the dice screamed go. We wandered aimlessly.

"What the hell is this!", Jimmy said with an angry attitude. Yoko looked at the metal door in front of us with an expression that screamed fear.

"Well they said it wasn't finished, so mabye this is as far as they got. I mean did you really expect this place to be perfect."

"No, this is here for a reason" Kevin said staring at the door in confusion

"I doubt it. We should just turn back and pretend we never saw it" Yoko said looking more nervous then when we were outside with the zombies.

"What are you so afraid of. What could possibly be in there that could be even remotly worse then whats out there." George replied

At that moment the door slowely opened. Everyone confused, looked into the darkness behind what was the essence of there first conversation. Except Yoko, she stared at the sealing and closed her eyes and almost cryed. They all moved slowely into the black. Yoko followed behind.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know George allow me to look into the future with my mind powers and find out." Kevin said sarcasticly. George didn't even glance at him he personally knew he was going to get sick of Kevins attitude from when he first saw him crawl out fom a huge peice of what was once a truck

Jimmy still confused about where they were yelled out "Hey I think I see som.." He was interupted by the flickering of light with filled the whole area.

Getting a glimpse of everything around him George looked around. "This doesn't make sense this part of the railway is much nicer than the tracks we crossed getting here." Yoko was still quite.

"I say we check it out." Kevin excited about actually being able to do somthing said

"No wait..." Yoko yelled but by the time she was heard her team had alreay climbed ontop of a platform and didn't care about her warning.

They walked the now lit hallways for only a few seconds before she snaped around the corner. Wearing a yellow jacket and a black skirt. Holding a pistol to his face, unaware of the people behind him, she asked Kevin "How did you get in here those doors don't open."

Angry about having a gun to his forhead he sarcasticly replied, "oh you wouldn't happen to be talking about the big metal one that we came in through."

The woman confused looked over her shoulder "If those doors open then that means there's a surviver in there"

"in where? How do you know?" George asked while moving from behind Kevin. She swung her head around to look at the new voice.

" Because those doors only open from the inside." Yoko spoke with a grim look on her face

"Yoko..." The woman became very pale and looked as though she was about to pass out. "What are you doing down here?"

"We could ask you the same question" Kevin lifted his eyebrows and glancing at the gun. The woman looked at kevin realising she was still holding her pistol to his forehead. She lowered the gun and placed in her pocket

"sorry"

George shifted his head to Yoko "You know this woman?" Yoko looked to the floor and nodded

"how?" Jimmy asked

"Her name is..." The woman steped forward interupting Yoko

"My name is Monica, I work here" every one stoped and traded looks amoungst them except Kevin who still stared deeply at monica

"And where exactly is here?"

"This is an underground facility owned and operated by..." she paused "Umbrella" George looked around at the silver walls

"Umbrealla? What would Umbrella need with a secret building kilometers below the surface?" George gasped "Unless.."Kevin turned to face George

"Unless they're hiding something" Monica looked at Kevin and sighed.

"We should leave" she turned around "There is a security gaurd who helped me escape" She began to walk slowely" He is trying to figure out a plan for us to get out of.." Kevin firmly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she was only a foot from him, she gasped in shock

"What did Umbrella do down here hmm?" Monica let out the breath of air she was holding in " I mean what reason would you have for not telling me? Unless you are hiding something? Which of course you aren't." Kevin grinned

"I would want nothing more then to explain what is going on." Monica began, and Yoko looked up and quickly opened her eyes "But we need to find a way out of here as soon as possible. That is however if you plan on walking out of here with a soul" Kevin loosened his stern face as if showing her she had won. Monica looked at Kevin's hand which was still wraped around her shoulder. Realising this he let go and quickly moved his hand to his side

"Sorry.." Kevin said, Monica moved to a door only meters from them, pushed a few buttons besideit and watched as the door crawled to the roof

"Alright, in here" Everyone followed without a second thought

-----------35 seconds later------------

They walked into a small room covered in maps and drawings. Sitting on a chair was a young security gaurd looking over some of the maps and writing something on a piece of paper. When they walked in the room the security gaurd stood up and reached for his weapon

"Monica? Oh thank-god I though they got you, you were gone for s... Who are all these people? How did they get here?"

Monica looked behind her " They got in through the sector four entrance." The security gaurd looked the security gaurd looked to his map

"How can that be all those doors are locked down...hey that means..."

" I know" Monica said before he could finish " Alright did you figure out where it leads?" she handed him the handgun that she had threatened them with earlier

"Where what leads?" Yoko steped in. The security guard brought out one of the maps and roled it along the table

"Just outside this room there is a large railway pipe of some kind. We saw it as we escaped, we also noticed a ventilation pipe that leads somewhere in the facility" Kevin moved infront of everyone

"Hey wasn't the idea to get out of here?"

" Yes " Monica replied

"Then explain to me how going in to the place we are trying to escape will help us get out"

"Well for one thing all the exits to the surface outside the instalation are locked down. For security measurs there had to be an emergency exit inside the building. It's our only hope." Kevin understanding the security gaurd roled his eyes and stepped back."And yes I did figure out where the vent leads." Monica steped towards the man and looked over his shoulder."The Pipe will take us to Level seven and level six. Both levels lead to the duct. If we can get there we will have access to level 4 and possibly take the elevater the rest of the way up. But it's a long shot. Knowing this place something could be blocking the vent exits or the duct. And it is very unlikely the elevater is still operational." The security guard looked to Monica waiting for a response. Monica traded glances with him and then turned to the rest of the room.

"We are not in the position to be picky. Whether any of you want to believe it or not, if there is any chance of getting out of here alive it will be in there. No matter what the risks, we have to try, it's our only hope."Monica waited for someone to speak. Everyone thought for a moment each looking to another person in the room. Finally Kevin stepped forward

Kevin pulled out is pistol and cocked it."Let's do it." No one disagreed with him.

The man stood up " Okay then lets get a move on."

They walked to the pipe way where the vent was. A large train was hanging on the tracks that led to where they were standing. The security gaurd looked harder at it."Some people must have tried to escape using that train. If so watch out there could be more of them in there."

"Okay." Kevin watched it as he droped off the tiny platform and began to climb the emergency stairs

"Oh by the way my name is John." He was ignored.

They had climbed 50 stairs before they were at the vent. "Alright there it is lets go in one at a time slowly. We don't want to put to much stress on it." John said. Kevin nodded

"Alright does everyone know which levels they are taking" The group nodded aswell. Yoko was the first to climb through, followed by Jimmy then George. Just as Monica was about to crawl into the dark she noticed the zombies creeping from the bottom where they had come from."Oh my god!" she screamed. Both kevin and John pulled out there gun and looked behind them seeing about a dozen zombies creeping up the emergency stairs. The two men began firing."SHIT!" Kevin launched another round into a zombies torso" We can't aim well enough at this range!" John continued to fire anyway.

"There is too many of them we have to go through the vent, NOW!" Monica turned around.

"More of them are coming from the tra..." Before she could finish her sentance one had her by the shoulders. She screamed. She could taste the creatures breath as it grazed her neck. It was about to bite her when Kevin quickly forced the monster off of her and onto the tracks. Before It could even hit the ground the zombie had a bullet between it's eyes. Kevin looked to see the zombies coming from the train. He had noticed the train had shifted since he last saw it

" Oh no the train its gonna slide down every one we need to move now!" Zombies now surrounding them, they ran to the vent. Kevin quickly lifted Monica in. She turned around and extended her arm to Kevin he grabbed it and began to pull himself in as well. As he did he watched as a zombie burst through a window of the train causing a great disturbance, the train shifted rapidly. "Shit!" he quickly crawled in.

"JOHN HURRY!" Monica cried out. John placed his hand in the vent trying to pull himself up into it. She went to reached out to help him in, when one grabbed him from behind and tore through the back of his shoulder. He let out a cry. Fiercly he smashed it's face with his elbow, In sorrow he looked into Monica's eyes for a moment and just stared at her face now drenched in tears and sweat. He knew what he had to do. John crawled out of the vent and grabbed the nearest zombie by the soulder and smacking it with his baton. He the turned around smahing another one into a wall using his foot. He could see the train was beggining to fall quickly he removed his gun from it's holster and slid it down the vent to Monica. Zombies now all over him "Go." He whispered in a soft and tender voice "Go." Before the gun had even reached Monica, the train had slid down the pipe line, covering the vent entrance for only a moment, and taking with it whatever was left of John.

"Damn it!" Kevin said in anger as he smacked the vent wall. Monica glared at the gun that lay before her " We aren't even in the building and we already lost someone."

"There was nothing we could have done." Monica said staring forward to where she last saw John.

"What?"

"It was the only way to clear the pipe line or ... they would have followed us through the vents we wouldn't stand a chance." Monica spoke with almost no expression. Kevin was scilent for a moment

"Will...will you be okay?" Monica didn't answer. Instead she picked up John's handgun and cocked it creating an angry echo that roared through the ventalation systeme. Kevin smiled. He was about to walk into hell, and he knew it. He smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is the first chapter in what I hope will be a good story. now i know anyone who has played the game, which i hope readers have to really feel the later chapters, the biggest question on your mind is : why is Monica not a bitch with a bad voice actor! well i'll tell you. When i played the level trying to get little details down and think about possible story twists i played as my newly unlocked monica and created some of the best stuff in my head. plus you all played the game you all know what really happens with monica and it would have been boring had i gone with that, it's been done(really good one by "amber20", check it out if you like outbreak) so anyways if there is anyone who has even read this far, review, give me your thoughts. If you like it or you just want to see how my take on BFP will end then i will continue with it , if you don't like it then too bad i'm probably gonna continue anyway. Thnx for your time on reading my first attempt at capter 1 of my first fanfic. Peace


	2. The Beggining

Thanks Evil HunterX for reviewing. The perpective of the intro was, yes, Kevin and i added that to my summery so mabye it will be clear to upcoming readers. I will try in the beggining of each chapter to answer any questions or comments on the chapter before. sorry if I didn't mention you here but the only review i had when writing this chapter was evil hunterx's. Oh before i forget with this i am undecided where to go should i keep with my original plan of making this only on BFP or should i cut it a bit short so i can add in other scenarios. I was also thinking of writing a prequel to this seeing as how it's only a paragraph telling the story of the outbreak. So review this chapter and tell me your thoughts. Hopefully you get more of the story with this chapter, now that i have the characters down plus there will be alot less dialogue so enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold. Monica had crawled her way out of the vent not realizing how far a fall it was. She quickly scrambled to her feet and backed up against a wall looking in every possible direction. Realizing she was alone, she let out her breath. All the excitment outside had caused her to be a little shaky it took a few minutes for her to remember where she was, "Okay Monica, get a hold of yourself." She began slowly walking down one of the hallways. A shiver travelled down her spine, "It's cold here. Someone must have tampered with the air conditioning." Monica had reached her destination. "The duct." She entered her code into the door. A soft sound emerged from the machine conferming her entry. The door remained closed. She entered her code again and again the machine rang but still no movement. "What the he..." She began to say when she suddenly realized the small green tenticle hanging from a crack in the wall next to the duct entrance. Pulling out a small folding knife from her pocket she cut a few inches off it shivered in pain and sent her back a step in shock. she examined it for a moment. "Oh my god."

"Man oh man, oh man." Jimmy repeated quitly as he wallked the blue walls of the hallways. He was looking to the roof noticing there was a thick layer of moisture. Suddenly he stopped and closed his eyes as he trambled with fear. The kind of fear you get when you step on something while you're not looking where you are going. He slowely lowered his vision to the floor benethe him and retracted his foot emiediatly. Sure enough he had stepped on a body in a yellow jacket much like the one that Monica had on. He wasn't sure if the man was just a dead guy or a zombie and he was already running full speed in the other direction before he could find out. He opened the first door he came across, ran inside and shut it hard. He slowly walked backwards never once looking away from the door until he was backed up as far as he could go. It was now that he realized the sharp alarm sound that rang throught the room. He looked at what he backed up against, it was a thick sheet of glass that led to a small room where a constant red light flickered. He steped closer trying to look inside to see what it was. A face pressed against the wall sending him backward with a mighty shriek. He got up on his feet and foundhimself moving backwards again in another direction on the verge of tears, Again he yelled out in fear as a cold hand grabbed his shoulder he jumped back again and looked at what he suspected to be his killer. "Monica, is...is that you?"

"Jimmy are you alright?" She extended her hand and helped him up. Jimmy got up and tried to catch his breath. "Jimmy...?"

"Just give me a sec." Jimmy panted like a dog scared to death of the past few minutes.

"Jim we have a problem." Monica began "Our entrace to the duct is blocked by a large plant like organism."

"No, no, no NO!" Jimmy began repetaing to himself and grabbing the hair beneath his hat. He suddenly stoped and gave Monica a face which seemed as though a large yellow lightbulb should be placed above it. "Why don't we just go up to the sixth floor the 'thing' can't be there too I mean how big could it be to take up 2 levels of this place."

"Big enough. I took a small sample from it and from that sample I was able to calculate a small estimation." Jimmy paused and listened intently. "The Plant is large enough to cover the duct up to level five.

"SHIT!" Jimmy screamed

"It's okay though." Jimmy paused again. "From my sample I was able to indicate what the plant was and from there, how to kill it. All I need are two different chemicals, the UMB. NO. 3, and the VP-017. If I were to mix the two it should create a chemical reaction forming a new substance thats would be lethal to the organism. All we would need to do from there is take the mixture through the second duct entrance on this level place it on the organism and it should shrivel up revealing the emergency ladder." Jimmy stared at her with a very confused look on his face.

"Uhh...okay if it means gettin outta here lets go find you those chemicals, where are they?"

"Well one the Umb.no.03 should be in the chemical storage room. However we would need the code to unlock the shelf we need but that shoudn't be too hard to obtain." She stoped

"Okay and the other one..." Jimmy almost died when he looked to her hand noticing that it was pointing to the glass."Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Jimmy we need that chemical it's the only way out of here."

"Well then you go right on ahead im not going in there with that...that thing. If you wanted someone to go kill themselves for you mabye you should have brought John." That name stung her heart as if Jimmy had just taken a knife and stbbed her with it.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." She walked behind Jimmy and grabbed a large metal pipe that was lying ong the ground and proceeded to the door which lead to the room behind the glass. Pushing a button beside the door it swung open. A body of a scientist was lying in the ground wraped around some boxes. She began to search for the VP-017. She spotted it on the other side of the body sitting on a large metal box. She dropped her pipe and slowly stepped over the body not trying to disturb it so it wouldn't awaken if it wasn't really dead. she grabbed the box and heard Jimmy scream her name. She emiediatly turned around to face the horrid monster now grabbing her by the neck forcing itself on her desperatly trying to take a bite into her neck. Suddenly the beast stopped and she slid it to the side seeing infront of her Jimmy holdin a, now blood stained, iron pipe."Jimmy thank-you I ..." Jimmy interupted her.

"Is that what we need?"

"Yes, yes this is the VP-017"

"Okay then lets get out of here, incase the thing decides to get back up." He reached out his hand, helped her up and they left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter and the one after it will be short so i can do as much of the story as possible as quick as possible remember to review on your thoughts of the questions i asked in the beggining. The next chapter will be of Monica and Jimmy, I'm trying to reinvent her into your minds for now but for all you Yoko, George and Kevin fans they will be hopefully in the 4th chapter as long as i get everything i want to in the 3rd. anyways review. I'll be out with chapter 3 in a few days.


	3. A Man, a Feeling, and a Gunshot

Ok here is the second half to chapter 2 but i'm trying to get as much of the story out as soon as i can so i decieded to make it 2 individual chapters. So in other words technically this is chapter 3. There has been no new reviews so i have nothing to answer :( owell here is the next part

P.S. - - - This chapter is dedicated to Camellia R. for being my persona spelling machine ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They swiftly walked to their destination. Monica's heels clicked on the floors as they moved. "There." Monica said as she turned to her right and pointed to the metalic door they had come for. "Thats where we will get the code we need." She placed the capsule she was carrying that contained the VP-017 on the ground and entered a code into a panell. She stepped through, the now opened door, and removed her handgun from her pocket. Looking around she glared in horror at the bodies Which were scattered everywhere. Trying not to expose her fear to Jimmy, she calmly spoke, "Jimmy it should only take a second to upload the code onto my card." The room was covered wall to wall in large tanks of green liquid. As she walked she was to busy focusing on the walls, she didn't notice the man standing infront of her. Jimmy also didn't see him as he was walking backwards making sure nothing was coming up behind him. Walking into the man, she looked at his face and gasped for air. Quickly stepping back she knocked Jimmy to the floor, who was now stunned in his position there loooking eye to eye at one of the dead scientists on the floor. "No, please no." She whispered as she stared at his yellow eyes and mouth dripping with blood. The man, or what used to be a man, slowely moved toward her moaning in hunger. Hearing that Jimmy got to his feet and stared at the scenario taking place. Monica raised her weapon, and her eyes began to water. Now only inches from her she closed her eyes and looked away, Jimmy yelled to her

"Monica do it now." Ontop of his voice she spoke

"I'm sorry." As her words came out so did a bullet. He fell to the ground, and became lifeless in a peacefull way. More peacefull than he was a second ago anyway. She dropped the gun on the ground and cupped her hands over her mouth, as she fell to her knees and began to cry painfully over the body. "I'm sorry." she reapeted. Monica could feel a hand on her shoulder. knowing it was Jimmy she didn't bother to look.

"Monica are you alright?" She didn't answer. Jimmy knew she wouldn't, but he still asked it anyways. "Monica I..." Monica ignored whatever he was about to say and got up off the floor, and walked emotionless to one of the computers.

"Jimmy pick up that pipe and watch my back this should only take a minute." She said

"Uh Monica you may want to cut that minute short." She heard Jimmy say from behind her

"What, what are you talking ab..." Monica looked over her shoulder in shock to see another one creeping towards them."Handle it Jimmy." She calmly yelled to him. Shaking from head to toe, Jimmy held the iron pipe over his shoulder. He whipped the zombie across the face, smashing it against one of the glass tanks. He began smashing it fiercly as if he was forcing all of his anger into every blow.

Monica felt something as she typed rapidly. She could feel suffering. When she turned around, sure enough two more were sneaking up behind Jimmy. She froze. Jimmy was too busy smashing the skull of his current target to notice what Monica knew. What Monica knew. She was always there. Always knew, but she could never do anything. She was too weak, too helpless, but not this time. She wasn't going to just stand there and watch as someone else died before her eyes. No this time she was going to do something, no matter what the cost.

She ran towards the zombies at full speed and jumped to the floor. She slid between them and grabbed the handgun, she had dropped earlier. Still slightly in motion she pulled the trigger twice.

Jimmy, hearing the roar of a handgun turned around, and was startled at the sight of seeing two bodies fall before him. Staring to the ground at Monica lying there on her back with a pistol aiming in his direction. "Monica how did you do that." Jimmy began. Suddenly the one he was attacking before Monica's courageous outburst had him by the shoulders and was forcefully pushing him back against a desk. Monica got up, pulled the zombie off of Jimmy and threw it against a wall. She stepped infront of Jimmy and aimed at the thing. Waiting. The zombie quickly regained it's state of consciousness and moaned . Emidiatly without hany thought or hesitation, she pulled the trigger. It let out a grunt and became nothing but a lifeless body again. Jimmy bagan to speak again, "Monica where did you...I mean how did ...i mean..." As Jimmy spoke Monica had walked back to the computer and pulled her card out of the console.

"Ok this has the code on it all we need to do is take this to..." Suddenly one of the metal doors burst open and dozens of zombies crawled through. She picked up the capsule and began to fire randomly into the massive crowd. "RUN!" She yelled out to Jimmy.

Jimmy opend the door they came through and screamed to Monica to come. She turned around and burst into full speed through. Jimmy powerfully shut the door just as one of their hands grabbed for it. But the horror had only begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok that was chapter 3. Thanx to cam and evilhunterx for being my fans and following through i hope to give you the story you want . Pleas read and review to all Oh and evihunterx, Thnx it's always nice to hear people live for your story. I'll begin on chapter 4 as soon as possible it will be either Yoko and george or i can finish off this part with monica and jimmy review and tell me what u think


	4. Torn Peice of a Secret

Ok I know there is alot so far on Monica and Jimmy but that was supposed to be one chapter however i decided to cut in half so veiwers could get more quicker but this chapter is based on the other characters so enjoy. Also It is longer. seeing as how ch2 and ch3 were made to be one chapter.

Thnx again for the reviews.

P.S.- - - - - - - Remember that Yoko, George don't know what happened to John and monica didn't tell Jimmy so niether does he, Just keep that in mind

P.S.S. Also i just want to add that here you learn what that big bloodstain by the vending machine is ( just a lil somethin i might add to the effect of it all) you will know where it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was afraid. They knew now she wasn't a university student, but what she feared is how much they knew. If they knew what she really did, who she really was. All she could do was be thankfull no one was around to ask her about it. Yoko had taken the 6th level route and was supposed to meet up with George and Monica in some kind of control room. She checked her map and took the path she needed. "Okay so that door must lead to the contr..." She paused when she heard the scream. Roaring from one of the hallways close to her it hit her ears like a bullet. It wasn't a scream for help, but more of an angry battle cry. She turned around and went to the sound. "What the hell...Oh my god!" What she found shocked every nerve in her body. Lying on the ground was one of the zombies and George stratled on top of it stabbing it reapeatedly with a large survival knife. Yoko ran towards him and grabbed him yelling for him to stop. He stood to his feet. Yoko could feel the fear in his eyes. He had killed. He had killed what was once human. What almost looked human. George drooped the knife and began to hold his hands to his head wiping the sweat, tears and blood from it. Yoko looked at him from her position sitting on the floor."It's okay George. You did what you had to do, they're not human." Georgelooked down at the body on the ground.

"I have killed..." He said with a pale face, Yoko looke up at him in sadness, "My entire life as a doctor I have dedicated everything to saving these lives, and now I have taken one." He turned his head to look into Yoko's eyes, "How much more death must we be forced to endure?" George now realizing he had opened up to a complete stranger tried to hide his emotions.

"George I..." Yoko was unable to finish, as George wanted to move on and forget everything.

"Did you find Monica?" He said still staring at the body.

"No, but I found the place we were supposed to meet her." She said calmly trying to forget what she saw. Even though she had only known George for the past few hours she never thought that she would ever see him like that.

"Okay let's head there." Yoko got off the floor and they walked to the control room.

"Damn." Yoko said

"What's wrong?" George asked looking at Yoko

"The door is locked, I will need some kind of card to open it."Yoko replied

"Allow me." Kevin emmerged from no where holding in his hand a red key card which seemed as though the heavens shined down on it as he flickered it in his hand.

"Kevin. What are you doing here?" George asked in confusion

"You don't seem to happy to see me George." He smiled and walked around him to the door. Yoko followed him with her eyes.

"I thought you were going to level 7 with Jimmy and John."

"Yeah well there was a little incident and now plans have changed." He put in his card and the door swung open. " Now If you don't mind..." He held up his arms. Yoko walked through and Kevin followed her. George stayed where he was.

"What do you mean 'incident'."He said. Kevin turned around to him and so did Yoko.

"Never mind it's nothing." Kevin replied.

"I don't believe you." George said while staring strictly into his eyes. Kevin exchanged glances with him

"Well I don't care what you believe. Now are you coming or not?" George didn't reply. "Cause' hey if you need a minute to yourself I would be glad to..." George walked beside him pushing Kevin with his shoulder."Jeez, I hope I'm not like that when I'm his age." Kevin said to Yoko with a reassuring grin. She smiled.

"Okay so what exactly are we doing here?" Kevin asked.

"We were supposed to meet Monica here, but if your here it must meen she went to the 7th level" Yoko replied, looking at Kevin. He nodded.

George stepped in "Okay then we need to get to the duct." Kevin turned to him shocked he even talked in Kevin's presence.

"Well where is that?" Kevin asked. Yoko turned around and began walking to the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Follow me."

They made their way to the duct without seeing a single one of the zombies. Not even a body. The door wasn't locked and it didn't even need a code. Just a door. Kevin didn't think he would ever come across, just a door in this place. Yoko leading the way, easily opened the door. What they saw distuerbed them all. "Okay now what the hell is this." George bent down looking at what creeped over their escape.

"Seems to be some kind of plant." He said. Kevin bent down beside him

"A plant? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." He reached out slowly to touch it. Yoko grabbed his hand

"Don't touch it! That thing is infected, and we don't know how it spreads the virus." Kevin stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Infected? Virus? What are you talking about?"

"Your telling me you never even thought anout what those things really are. Where they came from? What made them that way?" She replied. Kevin looked to George not knowing what to say.

"What do you know Yoko?" George asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"Nothing." She turned around to afraid to look either of them in the eye.

"Yoko..."

"Listen George it doesn't matter. That plant is stopping us from getting anywhere. Oh and by the way the ladder we need isn't even down here. Someone extended it at took the valve used to descend it with them." Both realizing it for the first time, Kevin and George looked at the ladder, and then back to Yoko.

"Alright so what do we do?" George asked trying to get Kevin's mind off Yoko's newly found secrecy. He knew if she needed to tell them what she was hiding she will. However Kevin was not so patient, Lucky for Yoko he has a strange addiction to anything envolving his handgun. Honestly George didn't really care what she knew. She knew what they needed to do, and she seemed to know this place pretty well. So why frighten her with questions. She was their guide, a guide with secrets, but their guide.

"Well we better find a vlave like the one thats used to be here or we are never getting out."

"Any idea, Yoko, where we might find what we need?" George asked

"No, but it shoudn't be too hard. If we find an old pipe line or something there is bound to be one."

"Alright so let's get a move on. Don't think the dead is gonna wait for us." He opened the door and let Yoko through. George stopped to look at him. Kevin understood what George was doing. He had underestimated the trigger hungry officer. "You know doc, it seems every time I open a door you just need to take a good look at me." Kevin smiled and George walked through. The door shut behind the 2 men.

--------Meanwhile-------

They ran. Never once stopping to hear if the zombies had stopped banging on the door trying to break free. The two were coming up to a cross shaped hallway. Monica looked to her left to see another horde coming at them. Still holding the capsul in her left hand, she began to fire into the wave. "Jimmy! It's the room at the end of that hall! Go now!" She yelled out to him. He nodded his head and ran as fast as he could towards Monica's directions. She closed her eyes for a moment absorbing what was going on. She unleashed another barage of bullets at the ones coming down the hall. Suddenly she heard the door they came from burst open causing more of them to flood through. She began to fire at that group instead. 'Click' 'Click'. Out of ammo. She dropped the gun and quickly ran to where Jimmy was supposed to be waiting for her. He could see her coming towards him with dozens of those things behind her. "Jimmy they're right behind me!"

"Monica! Hurry!" She leaped through the door and Jimmy immediatly closed it with all his strength. Monica was breathing heavily on the ground. Jimmy just stood there trembling against the wall. He sunk to the floor. Neither of them spoke, just listened to the continuous noise coming from they're entrance. They're only exit. They were trapped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright folks heres the next chapter i just needed to set up for the next one so i did that lil thing at the end. thnx for all the reviews. keep em coming!


	5. A Bang to Remember

Okay thnx again for the reviews. After reading over what i have so far i realised i mixed up the chemicalsbut owell just pretend the vp-017 was in the chemical disposal room where i said it was in my story. Anyways this will be the last chapter on Jim and Monica. Will they live? will they die? who knows? ok well i do but you don't so you'll have to read it to find out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stayed on the ground for two minutes. Neither of them moved. Niether of them talked. They just sat there. Until finally Monica got up of the floor and began to walk to the computer by the wall. Jimmy looked around and for the first time, realized where he was. There were shelves and shelves of chemicals. He heard a sound come from the computer Monica was on. the shelves shifted into the wall and another one popped out. She pulled out her card and walked to the revealed chemical storage. Jimmy watched her intently. Monica took out the card with a code on it and placed it in a slot on the shelf. Numbers began to run along a screen searching for the code she had updated on it. She watched as it searched. Niether of them saw the body get up off the floor and creep towards her. Jimmy, so tired closed his eyes. As she watched the screen she felt another one of her feelings surge through causing her to shiver."No!" She thought to herself. Monica turned around. The zombie was only feet from her, it was infront of her and the shelf behind. She was trapped, and unarmed. Through pure instinct she grabbed the first chemical she could reach for and launched it at the zombie. Jimmy heard the explosion and quickly got to his feet and ran to her. Monica was sitting on the floor calmly breathing and up against the wall meters from her was a body chared and burnt.

"What the hell was that?" He said

"That chemical... the grey chemicals...when mixed the T-virus on a physical level it must create some sort of, explosive reaction." She replied. Forgetting completely about the Umb.no.03 until the machine rang and a cabnit swung open. Cool smoke was unleashed along with their goal. "The Umb.no.03! Finally!" She was so excited she forgot about everything that was happening around. The banging on the door. Her dead friend John. Everything. She carried the capsule to a table along with the new chemical. She opened the capsule and began working. "Okay Jim, It should only take a few minutes to mix the two of them."

"Okay but please hurry,I just want to get out of here..." They both paused for a second and began to realize there was no way out. There was no way they were getting out of this room. Trying not to upset eachother neither of them spoke.

As Monica worked Jimmy began to search the room. He walked around to the other side of the shelf and found a nail gun and a can of pesticed spray.

"Got it!" Jimmy heard Monica yell out. He rushed over to her. "There, the V-Jolt, If we add this chemical to the organism in the duct it should kill it." She told him

"Okay good. Thank god things are finally looking up." When he said this both of them went back into there nervious state. Monica broke the silence

"Jimmy we need a plan to get out of here." He nodded

"Okay I found this nail gun and some kind of insect killer spray I thought mabye it would hurt there eyes or something." Monica looked at the items. She got up and pulled out ther card she used to open the cabinet for the chemicals.

"While we were in the lab I downloaded another code I thought could be usefull." She inserted it into a hole in the wall. A small glass cabinet opened. She reached inside and pulled out two handguns, each with an extra magazine. Monica walked over to Jimmy and handed the pistol to him. "Here take this." Jimmy stared at the wepon in his hands

"I've never used a gun before." He said. Monica put the magazine in her handgun and pulled it back locking a shot into the barrel.

"Neither have I, until today. But trust me it's a lot easier than you think. Just aim and shoot." Jimmy put the gun in his pocket. The two of them looked around some more to see if there was anything else that could be usefull to them. They found some tape and a lighter just lying around. Putting all of their items on a table Jimmy looked for a plan in all the randomness. Monica looked on the computer to see if there was any camera feed so they might see just how many of them there were on the other side of the door.

"Monica!" Jimmy yelled. She jumped, thinking he was in danger , and ran to him. Jimmy had a grin that stretched from one side of his face to the other. "Monica you know that grey chemical you used on that guy over there?"

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked

"How much of it do you think is in here?"

"Well they are bound ot have quite a few duplicates of any chemical incase a sample is lost or destroyed so they wouldn't have to start from scratch ..." She realized what Jimmy had in mind. They had found about twenty grey chemicals. Jimmy went and dragged the body over infront of the door, and Monica began strategicly placing the bottles around the corpse. She checked her computer again to see if there where any ventilation systemes that lead to the room they were in. She found one. It was hidden and locked down, and it lead to a pipe too small to crawl through.It only took Jimmy a few hits with the iron pipe to brake it open. However in the proccess the pipe was bent to a point where it became unusable.

"Alright we have our escape." He said to her.

"Good, I'm almost done with this." Jimmy crawled into the vent and waited for Monica to join him. "Okay Monica, you can do this." She thought to herself. She used the nail gun to puncture a hole into the pesticide spray causing it to continuasly spray it's contents out into the air. Dropping the can on the body; she opened the door. The zombies poured through. Monica didn't look back. Not once. She didn't have the time. She jumped ontop of the desk and leaped into the vent. As she soared through mid air, she opened the cap of the lighter. The flame flickered on, and Monica released it onto the pile of bodys. Jimmy grabed her hands and pulled her up shutting the vent behind her. When the lighter's flame mixed with the spray which was consuming the air it created a small burst of fire. A small burst of fire that met with the bottled grey chemicals. theliquidspilled onto theT-Virus infected body and unleashed a burning hell upon the zombies in the area. Literally. Monica and Jimmy jumped down from the vent and pulled out there handguns. They felt like professionals as they swiflty steped through the area sending bullets into any of them that survived the explosion. There were not many. They stopped to see the outcome of there plan. They survived. They had made a deal of unlickly odds and survived. This was there victory. From here on nothing would be the same. They had changed, at that moment, they had become something different. They became survivers. However that didn't stop Jimmy from trembling whispering curse words to himself. He was quite happy staying a coward. Monica lead the way to the secondduct entrance. To where thay had worked so hard to get to. A feeling of joy went through them as they opened the doors and stood on the floor of the duct, but such feelings were never ment to last.

----------------------------

"Okay Ifwe want to find this valve we should split up." Kevin said to the rest of the group

"I don't think that's a good idea what if.." George began

"Yes, that is the best way." Yoko said. Kevin looked at her

"Good. George you take that way I'll go this way and Yoko go back in through the lab." everyone nodded and went down their designated hallway.

Kevin had walked for about three minutes. He had come to a bunch of vending machines which were not working. "Damn." He said to himself sarcasticly. Whe he turned to his left he saw a large blood stain on the floor with a hunting knife beside it. He walked over to it. "Ugh what a mess, wheres a good janitor when you need one." Having used up all the ammo on his gun out in the pipe line he picked up the knife and walked through a door beside him. It was some kind of office. There was a large desk and a bench with a group of lockers beside it. He listned to the humming of the hot sink, and decided to walk over to it. He put his hand into the water. "It's still quite hot, someone must have run the tap not too long ago." He went to check out the lockers. "Locked." Finally he just sat on the floor infront of a large screen on the wall and watched the static pass by. He didn't notice what crept behind him

--------------------------------------------

I know the hole thing with monica and jim was a lil wierd but it was the best way i could think of and if you didn't get it then please tell me .Okay thanx everyone for the reviews i find myself quite addicted. Anyways next chapter the 2 stories become one but if any of you have played the game you already know that. anyways please review i like hearing peoples thoughts on my story. and if you think i should carry on to diff scenarios. if so which ones please r&r


	6. The Truth behind the Dead

Alright thanks to all the reviews especially evilhunterx for saying that you think i have a talent in writing it means alot to hear sum1 i don;t even know tell me somthing like that. I will continue to follow your outbreak story as you have followed mine, and your questions about romance have been answered on a review i posted on this story but incase you don;t want to read it let me just say that this story, to me, would be incomplete without romance. Some of the first scenes I designed were the romantic ones, who is involved you will just have to wait and see...OoOoOoOoOo

Anyways here is chapter six enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------

It all happened so quickly. Kevin heard a folder of papers drop to the ground, and he immediatly turned around to face the noise. Standing before him was another one of the dead scientists in their traditional yellow jacket. He had numerous stab wounds in his torso and was pale. More pale than usuall. From his sitting position on the floor, he reached for his knife and aimed it at the zombie ready to move in for a stab. Before he could even react, a sound screamed through the air stopping the zombie where it stood. Kevin heard the same sound go off four more times. The creature finally fell to the ground. Kevin looked to his neck and noticed the five nails inbeded into it. Slowly shifting his sight upwards he saw before him Monica with her messy hair and bloody clothing holding a nail gun. She was beautiful. He didn't know why but there was something about her. Something real. "Hey nice of you to stop by."

"Well I thought I heard a little girl's scream." She smiled and so did he. Monica walked to Kevin and sat beside him looking at her weapon noticing there was no more nails. She peacefully placed it on the body and looked at Kevin.

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked.

"I sent him to find the others. We found the valve." She replied.

"How did you know we needed that?" Kevin asked

"We noticed it was missing on the way up, luckily I know where they keep the spare." Suddenly the screen infront of them which was only seconds ago consumed by static changed into a clear image. Monica nearly cried looking as the screen replayed the the horror that haunted her still.

_Quickly stepping back she knocked Jimmy to the floor, who was now stunned in his position there loooking eye to eye at one of the dead scientists on the floor. "No, please no." She whispered as she stared at his yellow eyes and mouth dripping with blood. The man, or what used to be a man, slowely moved toward her moaning in hunger. Hearing that Jimmy got to his feet and stared at the scenario taking place. Monica raised her weapon, and her eyes began to water. Now only inches from her she closed her eyes and looked away, Jimmy yelled to her_

_"Monica do it now." Ontop of his voice she spoke_

_"I'm sorry." As her words came out so did a bullet. He fell to the ground, and became lifeless in a peacefull way. More peacefull than he was a second ago anyway. She dropped the gun on the ground and cupped her hands over her mouth, as she fell to her knees and began to cry painfully over the body. "I'm sorry."_

After that the screen returned to static and left Kevin with questions and Monica with a broken soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing Yoko?" George asked as Yoko was typing madly onto the computer

"Trying to find the closest pipe line or even just anywhere we might find a..." The banging on the door stoped her

"Oh my god!" George said turning his head to the noise. Yoko didn' bother to look she simply continued searching "Yoko we sould leave now. I think we have over stayed our welcome."

"No not without that valve. Im not just going to give up because a few dead people want me to." Yoko didn't believe what she had said. for the first time she felt brave. Brave enough that she could take down every thing that was about to break through that door. George didn't say anything. Instead he noticed there was a wooden stick on the floor and picked it up. He knew whatever was about to come through there he woudn't stand a chance againt and there was no way he would survive. But the little girl might. His life for hers. It was his choice. However others in the group thought differently.

"Here everyone get over here!"

"Jimmy?" George and Yoko both said in unisen. "But Jimmy if your here that means..."

"It means we killed that big ass plant and climbed up here, we also found that valve so get over here now!" Both of them ran to him just as the door broke down. Jimmy didn't waist any ammo after his recent experiances downstairs with Monica he knew just how valuable every bullet was. Instead he shut the door behind the three of them and locked it with Monica's card.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is he?" Kevin asked softly. Monica curled her bangs over her ears and looked up to the static as she spoke.

"He was my partner." Kevin turned his head to look at her.

"Partner?" He asked, Monica returned his glance.

"Work partner. He was...the closest thing to family I ever had, he...he was like a brother." her expression changed dramatically to pain, "We were so close, so close to getting out!" A tear passed down her tender cheek and hit the floor. "When we were almost to where we met you he told John to get me to the security station and wait for umbrella to send some sort of decontamination team. He locked the door behind us." Kevin pulled her head to her shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. Kevin was speechless, she had poured her broken heart out to him, a total stranger. He didn't understand. Another Image came on the screen of a zombie staring right into the camera as if he knew what was on the other side. They both just stayed in their position and watched it scramble getting nowhere. Kevin finally broke the scilence. "What are they?"

"Bio-weapons. Designed and payed for by umbrella." She replied

"What?"

"It's called the T-virus. It was supposed to be a medical breakthrough. Until something happened. Somehow a small sample got into the Raccoon city sewers. It spread to the rats, and the rats spread it to the surface recreating the beautiful middle american city we all live in at this moment." Kevin remembered what Yoko said. "I just never thought what we were doing could be...would be so..." She stopped. Kevin whiped off a smudge on her face with his finger.

"It's okay." He whispered to her

"No, no it's not. We have to go meet up with everyone and tell them what happened and what is going on." Monica got up quickly as if she realized for the first time how close to Kevin she was

"Yeah and Jimmy is probably stuck in a corner hiding from a bug somewhere." Kevin said with a grin

"I trust him, and plus if you see a bug downhere you should be scared too." Kevin stood up. "Here you should probably take this, I'm sure your alot better than me with a gun." She handed him the handgun in her pocket. Kevin looked to the body on the ground

"I woudn't be so sure." They smiled. The doorswung open. Both Kvein and Monica shot a stare at the door.

"Hey am I interupting something?" Jimmy said stepping closer to them. Monica went and hugged him tightly. Kevin didn't say anything

"Thank god you are all okay." She said. "Jimmy you still have that valve right?"

"Yeah right here." Jimmy held it in the air swinging it from side to side.

"Alright then lets do what we need with it, A bunch of them were behind us. I don't know how long it will take them to catch up." George said. Monica nodded.

"Right let's go." Yoko turned around and began to walk to the duct. "At last." Yoko thought as they walked. "At last we are all together again, well everyone but..." Yoko stopped "Hey where is John?" She asked. Monica and Kevin looked at eachother, with the sad look doctors have when they walk through the big metal doors and tell you your loved one didnt make it. Everyone else turned around and stared at the two of them in question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright so there you have it folks finally there is the first mabye 15 mins of the level lol but hey the next part should go alot quicker now that i have alot of the story alreay writen but anyways gove me your review and tell me what you think.


	7. Dont Worry, Moths are harmless

Hey y'all. I am really happy to have the first part done, things sould go by rather smoothly from here. Enjoy!

P.S. Thnx hunterx for review, and also thank you amber20 verymuch. You are my inspiration for this story and a celebrity to outbreak fans on this website. So thank you very much for the review I can't wait for you to finish your fifth installment of your outbreak story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica's heart stopped. Yoko's words had left her body frozen. She looked around. Seeing all the faces of the rest of the group staring in curiosity, she knew there was no way out this time. Monica looked to Kevin, hoping to find some comfort in his eyes, like she did only seconds ago.

"He's dead." Kevin finally said.

"What!" George asked standing there shocked. Yoko didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes.

"What do you mean he's dead!" Jimmy asked

"Well I think it's pretty obvious what I mea..." Kevin began

"He sacraficed himself out in the railway. Right after you crawled through the ventthey came from behind us. John let himself die so they woudln't follow us through the vents." Jimmy began to talk to George franticly heated with anger, and Kevin was fiercly replying to everything they said . "He died for you!" Monica interupted the argument with anger and continued. They all stopped and listened. "All of you. Strangers to him he died so you could live. Is that not enough? Is there more you want." Everyone looked to the ground in sadness. "Do not let what he did go unoticed. We will get out of here. We will survive. For John. For the world."

"I...I'm sorry." Goerge said looking up to Monica. She returned a strong leader look back to him

"Don't be sorry, be different" She began to walk. Everyone followed scilently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vlave fit perfectly. The ladder was descended in moments. Having that done they had access to every level in the duct. They climbed passed the 5th floor and went straight to the 4th. It was cold. Colder than any other place they had visited so far. The floor was swarmed in moist steam, and the walls were covered in ice. They had reached a "T" shaped hallway. "Okay, Yoko you and Jimmy go to the elevater. I trust you know where it is?" Yoko nodded and her and Jimmy began down one of the halls. "Okay Kevin, George you come with me."

"Where are we going?" George asked

"Well if John was right and the elevater is down then we are going to have to find another way out. There is a main shaft that leads to Important sections of the facility on this level, If we are ever going to find a way out we will find in somewhere in there." George nodded. "Kevin you coming?" Kevin stood there.

"You thought is was him?" He said

"Who? What are you talking about?" She replied.

"When you met us, down in the railway, you and John thought the surviver was him. Didn't you. The guy from the labs" Monica tried not her show her current emotion.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Goerge just stood there clueless hoping somthing in this conversation would reveal what they were talking about.

"Well if he is dead, then how the hell did those doors open?" Monica didn't say anything. She realized that he was right, all along she thought he was the only person who could have survived it all but now...

"It doesn't matter. Who ever did it wouldn't have survived this long. Lets just worry about getting to the main shaft, and then out of here." Kevin stopped his questions and they followed her down another hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure stood frozen and covered in white powder. Yoko placed her hand on what she thought would be the head. She whiped away the powder covering the creatures forhead. Suddenly an eye opened and stared straight into hers, Yoko shrieked and fell back. She had landed in Jimmy's arms."Careful there." He said.

"They're alive in there." She said

"And what exactly are 'they'" Jimmy asked. Yoko steped towards it and watched as it's eye followed her's.

"I don't know, but they're frozen in place" she replied.

"So as long as it stays cold down here...?" Jimmy started

"Then they wont bite." Yoko finished his sentance for him

They bagan to walk again. "There the elevater should be just around he..." They made a quick turn to find the elevater shaft covered in shrapnel and debris. The elevater was gone. Along with their hope of an easy escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here this door should take us to the main shaft." In mid sentance the door slowly shifted open revealing a small platform to walk on surounded by nothing, exept a long fall.

"How far down does that go." George asked.

"You don't want to know" George nodded. They walked the wide platfrom and reached a middle section which split into three different sections.

"We need to get through that door. That room has access to secuirty codes, surveilance systemes, and the maps we don't have." They turned right and walked down the platform to the the door they needed to go. Monica typed a large number into a small computer panel beside the door. "Damn. Someone must have deleted my..."

"MONICA GET DOWN!" Kevin lunged at her pulling her to the ground just barely dodging the winged monster that that soared after them. Kevin helped her up and they ran back to the middle section avoiding the gas that it emitted from it's wings. "What the hell is that thing!" Kevin asked as they put there backs up against a wall trying to follow the sounds around them.

"It's a moth infected with the T-virus, on a massive level I'm guessing." Monica answered. "Listen I need to upload our names into a computer down on the 5th floor, it will give us clearence to everything on this level. Clearence we desperatly need."

"Okay im coming with you." Kevin said

"No, you need to stay here I don't want to attract too much attention from anything, besides I'm not defencless." Kevin nodded. Monica went to get up and turn around, when Kevin grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to him.

"Here take this." He handed her a small handgun "I just found it on a body coming in here."

"Thank-you." She said back to him, again she turned around and was snapped back to Kevin.

"Be carefull. And don't take too long." He said to her. Monica thanked him with her eyes. Again her attempt to leave was foiled by Kevin's hand

"What!" She yelled into his face. Kevin wrapped his fingers around the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. For that moment everything was perfect. Nothing was going wrong. For that moment they were safe, alive, and free. That moment ended

"I love you." Monica whispered to him. Monica as shocked by what she said, how could she love him? they just met. For the first time Monica had done something, something natural

"I know." The moth rammed it's head into the wall beside them and left a dent. "Go you have to get to that computer." Monica picked up her gun and ran to the platform that led to the door they came in trough. Kevin followed her unloading rounds from his handgun deep into the flesh of the giant moth. It came down to attack them again. Kevin desperatly fired trying to get it to stop but it didn't budge from its target. Kevin was almost struck by the creature when George pulled him back into the middle section. Not careing about anything else, he looked to where Monica was. A door shut and she was gone. Kevin let out his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica climbed down the ladder and walked through the door on the 5th floor. She was taken to another hallway which only lead to a small hole in the wall on the ground. Going against everything that has happened today she crawled through. On the other side was a man wearing normal citizen clothes and having scruffly blonde hair. Monica thinking the man was dead pulled out her handgun and aimed it at the mans head ready to pull the trigger.

"I'm not dead lady." His voice wascoarse and harsh.He looked up at her and tried to smile. Monica lowered her gun.

"Who are you? how did you get down here?" She asked the man

"Doesn't matter does it? I mean I'm alive, I have a gun." The man pulled out a large magnum revolver and flashed it infront of Monica's face. "And I know how to open these doors." He walked to the panel on the wall and pushed a few buttons the door opened. He put his back to the new entrance and looked at her. He smiled again. before Monica could say anything a small worm like creature fell from the roof onto the mans face ferociously biting. The man let out a scream and lifted his hand in the air droping the magnum on the ground. Another worm fell this one landing on his chest and another came down on his leg. Not able to stand the pain he fell to the ground and yet another group of worms crawled out of nowhere, swarming the man and viciously tearing at his flesh. Monica raised her handgun and began to fire onto the man trying to kill the worms.There were so many it didn't matter where she shot, she would have hit one anyways.She had hit enough for the man to begin slowly crawling to her.

"There are too many!" She yelled to herself. Again the man roared in pain as he realized the worms were now digging into his body becoming one with him. He crawled again trying to get to his magnum. He grabbed for it and aimed at the panel.

"You see, I can help." He fired hitting the panel dead on causing sparks to fire out, and sending the door crashing down on the man, killing him and everything inside him. Monica stepped back and turned away as the man was crushed. When she looked back the door slowly began to open again, but this time only half way. She stepped over the body and under the door. Looking around her she gasped. A green ozing fleshy substance covered the walls.

"No, it wasn't supposed to be like this." She said looking back to the dead man behind her. She walked to the door at the end of the hall and went through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there is chapter 7 finally I'm getting close to the end I am very excited about which of the endings i will use, I have made many. (lol) Anyways this goes out to Evilhunter x. I know you are having trouble dealing with Monica, because of what she did to Yoko in the game but she is very important character to the story. so remember that Monica does't exsist, not here at least, And if you still can't recreate her, which i understand, then don't think of her as that monica think of her as sum1 totally different, which she is. Anyways review everyone and thnx ch8 should be out shortly, seeing as it's the weekend and i get alot done at night so it might be out sonner than you think

P.S. I know i knida used i line from starwars but trust me it was will be worth it

P.S.S. Jacquie there is a line in there for you babe! I think you know which one I'm talking about!hahahahahaha


	8. Ghostly Business

Alright folks ch8 is here. yay! okay Finally we are coming to the end jus a few more chapters i bet. Okay just to let everyone know, if you like Yoko so far or you are a dying fan already then let me just tell you this is the chapter where she breaks out of her shell and becomes the sweet kick ass zombie killer you all know she is. I have grown to love her character from other fics and just playing the game as her, my only problem was her cloths were kinda lame so i decided to fix that anyways read on, and i hope you are as excited as i am.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoko, where are we going?" Jimmy asked trying to keep up with her swift movements."Yoko!" Yoko slamed a door open and threw her backpack to the ground pulling out a small key and using it open a large locker on the wall. She grabbed a shotgun from the open locker and pumped it with the one hand she was holding it with. Yoko tossed the shotgun to Jimmy, and he barely caught it.

"Watch that door." She said and went through a small door beside the locker

"Wait...where are you going! Yoko!" Jimmy knew she wasn't going to answer him, so he just turned around and watched the door they came through praying nohing would walk in. Jimmy could hear typing from the room Yoko walked into and was desperatly waiting for her to return. "Any day now Yo...ko? Jimmy was so shocked when she waked through the door, he couldn't even say his sentance properly. She was wearing a long labcoat over her white skirt and tanktop. In her right hand she was holding a handgun, and in her left a small yellow key. She held up the key "This is what we came for." Yoko said, and as Jimmy replied she put the key in one of her pockets.

"How do you know so much about this place and what you are doing?" He asked. Without showing any emotion or thought, she raised her gun and fired. The bullet screamed passed Jimmy's ear and hit a zombie that was creeping up behind him. In fear Jimmy looked to the monster and then back to Yoko confused.

"I used to work here."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"There that sould solve that little problem." Monica said to herself as she registered the group into the computer mainframe. Her victory almost made her forget about the horror spread along the walls. She looked around making sure none of thos worms were around her. Just as she was about to leave she noticed something moving on the walls. The flehy slime was shaking and shivering as if something was trying to break free, she stepped closer. Suddenly It broke open and a scientist fell out onto the ground. He was covered in the slime on the walls and had many wounds including a missing leg. "He..lp me please...I nee...d you...to...take...this" The man reached into his pocket and took out a small vile and held it out to her.

"Wha...what is it?" She asked. She took it from his cold bloody hands.

"When you...are meant ...to know...Monica...you...will." The man's words had ended, and so did his life. Monica was confused, she stared at the vile seeing if she recognized it. It hit her, and she almost dropped it

"Oh my god." she whispered to herself. She heard a noise coming from the wall on her right. More people were pouring through the slime, But this time they got up and slowly inched towards her moaning for there meal. Monica raised her gun to fire, when she noticed the door she came through was closing. "Shit." She ran trying to get there before it closed. She had almost made it when the man she met when she first got here woke up and grabbed her leg, turning around she saw they were getting closer. "You hungry?" She said to the man trying to take a bite out of her leg, "Well eat this!" Monica kicked him with her other leg so hard his neck snapped, his grip on her was gone. Using her free foot she kicked the magnum on the ground up into the air. Grabbing it with her left hand and holdin her handgun with her right, she unleashed hell onto the crowd, leaving no survivers. Quickly she dove under the door, almost losing her foot, she made it through. When she caught her breath she crawled back through the hole and began walking down the hallway.

She was crossing her arms trying to stay warm. It had gotten colder since she last thought about it, but she knew the controls for the heating systeme were on the 4th floor in one of the rooms they now had clearence to. A noise came from behind her, she turned around to face it

"Oh no."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy still confused from Yoko's sudden change of character followed behind her. He stopped her with his hand, "What do you mean you work here?" Jimmy asked her.

"I was one of the people responsible for all this." Yoko replied "Here give me that shotgun." Without even thinking he handed it to her.

"Resposible, for this...for these...things?" Jimmy was so confused. Yoko took the back side of the shotgun and used to break a glass box on the wall.

"That's right." She pulled out an axe and handed the shotgun back to Jimmy

"But...how I mean..your just...I mean."

"I was one of the people who help create the T-virus. Hell I was there for the first test. I knew what it could do, I knew what it was capable of yet I still stood by these people, and their dreams. I should have died down here with them." She pointed her axe to a dead scientist on the floor.

"No, Yoko I don't know who you used to be or what you used to do, and honestly I don't care. The Yoko I know isn't that person you think you are." Yoko smiled at Jimmy. "Now come on we have to find everyine else and tell them about the turn table."

"What's that?" Yoko looked up and could hear the sound of heels clicking against the floor. Jimmy recognized it imediatly

"Monica..?" sure enough around the corner comes Monica being chased by a horde of zombies

"Monica here! Get over here!" Yoko yelled to her. Monica looked to them and began running in that direction. Yoko knew they had to fight, it was the only way. She took off her coat and walked slowly towards the zombies. Monica had reached Yoko. All they had to do was look into eachothers eyes, and they were ready.

In one swift move Monica pulled out her magnum and fired it into the head of a zombie and launched it back 4 feet. She fired again causing another one to snap it's back on the floor. Yoko pulled her axe and used it to smash a zombies skull against the wall. She then slashed one to her left and kicked another holidng it against the wall with her foot. "See you in hell." She crushed it's face with her weapon. "Go Monica I'll handle them. Monica shot off another 3 rounds

"I'm not leaving." Monica replied. Yoko smiled as she struck one on the floor in the back of the neck. A few minutes later, they were all dead. And Yoko and Monica looked around to see the bodys. "Let's go." Monica fianlly said, as she walked to Jimmy who was shivering in a corner. Yoko stayed and looked again. She was killer now. The old Yoko was dead. She blew her hair out of her face and smiled. She was a killer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"A turn table? I don't remember that being down here." Monica asked

"Niether do I. Which means we weren't supposed to." Yoko pointed to a part of her new map, "Here, those doors in the main shaft will take us right to the turn table."

"Okay, so now your going to tell me why we can't go there right?."

"It's frozen in place. We would need to activate the heating systemes." Yoko said

"...And why do I get the feeling there is another problem." Monica looked up and crossed her arms

"On our way down here from the 4th floor we saw some creatures covered in ice just waiting to be free. My guess is when the heat comes on they will break loose and will most likely be alt harder to kill than your average zombie."

"Alright so we turn on the heat, run to this hidden turn table, trying not to get slaughtered by flesh hungary beasts and then hope to god everything works?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah that's about right." Yoko looked up to Jimmy who just went back to his corner.

"We have our work cut out for us. Let's go." Monica got everyone to follow her to the duct

"Oh man this is messed up man!" Jimmy said to himself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Behind here is the main shaft, follow me to the temperature lab. Oh and watch out for the giant moth." Yoko simply nodded

"GIANT MOTH! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Jimmy yelled. Again he was ignored. They opend the door each holding a gun aiming in every direction. There was nothing. No moth, no George, no Kevin. No nothing.

"Okay be carefull everyone." Monica walked up to the door she attempted to open before and noticed George's name was on the panel beside it. "They must already be in here." The halls here were colder than ever. Jimmy noticing that Yoko was wearing barely anything, and having dropped her lab coat, handed her his jacket. She smiled and thanked him. "There is the temperature lab, Jimmy come with me, Yoko go in that room over there and see if you find anything usefull. Monica hated having to split the group up but it was the only way to fight the ultimate enemy, time. In the temperature lab Jimmy looked around trying to find some files or paperwork they could use wher Monica was searching the large operating panel for the heating systeme controls. In a flash of a second a pale white man burst through the door falling to the ground leaving the door open. Jimmy aimed his shotgun at him and watched him closely. Monica ran over and tried to help him up. She nearly cried in horror when she saw the man's face."Martin...but how?"

"Hey babe, how ya doing." Martin tried to stand but coudln't, so Monica helped him to his feet. Even Jimmy was in shock having noticed him right away.

"Martin...how...how are you even alive." Monica asked him

"Why? Your not happy to see me?" he grinned.

"But I ... I killed you...down in the labs...I...I killed you." Monica could't straighten her words.

"Uhh yes, I'm impressed. I thought you would have givin up then, but your stronger than I thought. Oh well it doesn't matter, now just give me the vial." He said

"What..?" Monica didn't want to believe what she thought was going on.

"Oh please you can't fool me. You could never fool me. You know what I am here for so lets cut this reunion short and just hand it over." Martin replied

"Martin..I don't...what are you talking about."

"Oh just shut up you stupid bitch and hand it over." tears began to form around Monica's eyes. "Or mabye I'll just take it from your cold dead hands." Martin pulled out a handgun and put it right at her forehead.

"Hey get away from her." Jimmy walked towards him. Martin put a bullet in his shoulder. He went down with a cry

"JIMMY!" Monica went to reach for him, but Martin took her arm and shoved it against the wall.

"Just give it to me." Martin said putting the gun back towards Monica.

Monica frowned, "No", She spat in his face. He ignored it

"Then I'll see you in hell." Martin began. Monica's expression of hate didn't leave her once.

"You first." a voice came out of nowhere. The bullet roared into Martin's leg rippiing it apart as he fell to the ground.

"You bastard, you shot me." Jimmy said, he pulled out his shotgun, and shot Martin in the head. He almost puked looking at what he created.

"Kevin!" Monica ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He moved the hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay." Kevin said

"I know" Monica looked into Kevin's eyes and got lost again. This was love. She never knew the meaning of the word until all this happened. How she found such wonderfull things in such horror she would never understand.

"Okay let's turn up the heat in this joint, literally." Kevin said. Monica walked over to the controls.

"No, we have to wait for Yoko. I don't want her to be alone, when those things attack." She said

"Don't worry, George is taking her to the turn table now, they're probably already there." Monica reached for the handel and pulled it down causing an immedait change.

"Why do I have a feeling we just made hell worse." Monica listened as the ice melted around her

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I got alot done here so the next chapter might be the ending, and it will also proabably be very long, I don't know If I will be able to put in everything I want, and plus I'm still debating on endings. Oh and If anyone would like to see a particular scenario I am most likely going to do a sequel, I already have some plans, but if there is one you are just dying to read about, preferably from outbreak 1 bcuz i like that one alot better than the second but w/e just r/r and ill see ya in a few days for what might be the conclusion you have all been waiting for


	9. What's a death without a reason?

Well we are finally here folks, the last chapter. I never thought this day would come, I thought I would prbably just abandon it half way through, but because of the support from all ma friends and some new ones I kept on writing. I hope you have liked it so far and I hope you will like how I choose to end it. If when you are finished reading you think I should continue then you know what to do. so just sit back, relax, and get ready for the climax of "Below Freezing Point"

P.S. Don't give up on me after this I will be continuing with this site, and after this chapter i will be doing a whole authors note chapter on some of the Ideas and how they evolved and why some things happened and so on so please join me for that anyways get the popcorn ready lol and have fun

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone stay behind me." Kevin looked over his shoulder to Monica. She was aiming her weapon at the door infront of them. Jimmy was hiding in the back hoping he wouldn't have to do anything. Monica nodded and Kevin kicked open the door. As he did a zombie flew back and hit the wall snapping it's back. "Wow. That was lucky." Kevin smiled. They walked down the hallway. Monica had noticed that one of the ice figures that she saw on the way in, was gone.

"Kevin..."

"I know." Kevin looked over to Jimmy. "Here give me that." Jimmy looked down to the shotgun in his hands, and passed it over to Kevin. He pumped it and continued walking. They had reached the main shaft, and were standing outside the door when Jimmy noticed a huge blood stain on the wall.

"Uh, guys?" Jimmy said still looking at the deep red colour.

"Oh my god. That wasn't there when we came in through this way." Monica looked at Kevin

"Yeah, same here. Okay then we need to be extra carefull, we don't know whats out there, or what it can do." Monica raised her Magnum, and Kevin bashed door. They aimed there guns in every direction, checking everywhere to see If there were any enemys around. It only took a few steps before they could here the cry for help. On instinct, without thinking, Monica ran to the voice. Monica stopped when she saw him

"Shit!" Kevin looked over to George who was sitting with his back to the wall covered in blood. Monica and Kevin joined him at his side and tried to lift him up. It was then they noticed the huge gash in his side.

"I think I might need a band-aid." George said trying to smile, but he just winced in pain grabbing his side. Monica took off his jacket and saw the huge gap in his flesh, something had bitten him, something big.

"What the hell could do this?" Monica asked trying to understand his wound. George looked down at her

"There were so many of them...I...couldn't do anything...they were so..so fast..."

"No, you have to stay concious." Kevin shook him, and he came back into his normal state

"Huge scaly creatures...Yoko called them..Hunters I believe." Monica looked away from the wound and covered her mouth, she had remembered what they were.

"Wait, Yoko! where is Yoko!" Jimmy said stepping towards George. Both Monica and Kevin looked to him too

"I don't know I ...told her to get out of here." George let out a horrifying cough. "I think she went to the turn table...She...she should already be there." Kevin handed George off to Jimmy.

"Hurry we have to get to her!" Suddenly the door beside them screamed open and a large scaly beast flung himself onto George ripping him from Jimmy hands. Kevin aimed his shotgun and shot the thing right off the edge into the endless pit that surrounded the platform. George just lied there. Monica had noticed some zombies storming through began firing with her handgun trying to save the ammo on her magnum

"Kevin!" She yelled out to him. Kevin turned around and began to fire. Jimmy just ignored them and tried to get to George. He reached out his hand to him and George was just about to grab it when the claws ripped through his back. The creature had impaled him from under the platform. Jimmy gasped and jumped back. George winced in pain, he knew what was going to happen.

"...run..." He whispered to him. After that the platform was ripped from its conection to the middle section taking George with it. Everyone heard the noise and knew George was gone.

"There's too many, we have to leave now!" Monica yelled out to the group. Kevin smashed the face of a zombie with the butt of his shotgun.

"Hurry!" He yelled out, and the three of them ran to the door that would take them to the turn table. Jimmy tried to join them but a zombie grabbed him by the shoulder and bit into it. Jimmy screamed in pain, and Monica shot off her last bullet into the head of the zombie. They went through the entrance and shut the door behind them. They were so focused on holding the door shut they didn't notice the zombie in a white lab coat behind them

"Sorry doc, there with me." The zombie was slashed in the back of the head with an axe. When they turned to see what happened, Yoko was standing there holding and axe which she tossed to Jimmy. Monica scaned her body and noticed her white clothing was covered in blood. "Don't worry." Monica looked up to her face, "It's not mine." Monicalet out a small chuckle. "Now we should go, I think we have over stayed our welcome, again." Yoko walked over to a yellow panel beside the turn table and inserted her key in a small hole, and she pulled out a handgun from her pocket. The room was consumed by a voice

"Operation will comence in, two minutes."

"Well that's great." Kevin said reloading some extra shells he found into his shotgun.

"Hey, trust me Kev, it could be worse." Yoko smiled at him. At the end of the room down a small hallway there was a ste of double doors. These doors began to emit a sound which was familiar to all of them. The banging started and everyone imedaitly readied their weapons. "And there you go, It just got worse." Kevin stared at the doors.

"They just don't want us to leave." He pumped his shotgun, "Let's give em' the party they've been waiting for.." Monica pulled out her magnum and aimed at the doors. When they broke open and a hunter leaped out she was ready. She shot and hit it right in the head sending it back through the air. Kevin's shotgun shells roared down the hallway sending multiple zombies to the ground, and Yoko's aim was so perfect she was getting headshot's consistantly. Two zombies had broken through the door they came in from and Jimmy began recklessly wacking them with his axe.

"One minute remaining." Kevin heard the voice

"Okay everyone back up to the turn table slowly!" They listned to his orders and step by step moved toawrds their escape. Monica had killed all the hunters that entered the room until one jumped over the horde and right infront of her. She put her gun to it's head and pulled th trigger. The gun clicked and nothing came out. At that moment she was so sure she was going to die, but Jimmy wasn't about to let that happen. He crushed the creatures skull with the axe before it could even attampt to attack Monica.

"I'm out!" Monica yelled out Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun, and threw it to her. Monica caught it with one hand. She shot at and killed three zombies that were coming through the other entrance.

"30 seconds remaining."

"Okay everyone into the tram! now!" They all ran to the small platform hanging from the side of the tram and began to fire from there.

"10 seconds remaining." Everyone opened the door and got in.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3..."

"What happened." Kevin asked Yoko

"I...I don't know." She replied. Jimmy looked out one of the windows and noticed that one of the zombies had hit the panel pushinga button and knocking the key out of place. Jimmy thought, and Monica watched him.

"Don't do it." She finally said. Jimmy looked up and reached for his axe, but Monica got to it first. "Don't do it."

"I have to it's the only way, you know that. Please let me die with some honour." Jimmy looked at her in the eyes. "You have sacrificed yourslef to help me more than enough times me, now it's my turn." He pulled the axe away and looked to Kevin and Yoko. Jimmy then stared at the window infront of him. Without a thought he ran and jumped through it rolling on the ground. From his knees he knocked a zombie to the ground. He got up and ran to the computer, slashing and hitting anything infront of him. He held his breath and locked the key in place

"2, 1, all passengers prepare for movement." It was music to his ears, until the slash ripped through his back. He could see Monica screaming into the glass as the tram moved upwards, but he coudn't hear her.

"Please...all of you make it out of here." He spoke even thought he knew no one could hear his words, "Survive..." his words were silenced by a claw.

Kevin grabbed Monica trying to calm her. "No he didn't have to do that!" Monica was hitting Kevin, "he didn't have to we..we could...have I know we could..." She just stopped and began to cry into Kevin's chest. Yoko looked out the window and watched the walls pass by. This was no victory, not the one she had hoped for, not the one she had worked so hard for. No, no victory tastes so bitter. The tram came to a halt. Yoko looked at the flashing light. It said "2nd floor"

"Damn!" Kevin yelled out

"We'll have to go on foot from here, but I know there is an emergency elevater that was designed to survive the Impossible." Yoko said

"And why is the immortal elevater only on the second floor?" Kevin asked her. Yoko pulled out her gun and loaded it.

"Because, all the Important people work on the 2nd floor." Both her and Monica exited the tram.

"Let's go." Monica pulled out her gun and led the way

--------------3 minutes later------------------

The zombies had chased them. There were more than they had ever faced before. Fighting them woud be suicide. So they ran, as fast as they could they ran. The elevater stood before them. Lying on the ground were two men in a black uniform covered in body armour. Beside them lay their machine guns. She knew somehow they were still completely loaded. Yoko and Kevin were already in the elevater.

"Monica let's go!" Kevin yelled. Monica looked to the zombies behind them, and then back to the machine guns.

"Go." She calmly said as she bent down for the weapons on the ground.

"No, don't you dare even think about it! Monica you get in here right now!" Yoko had to hold him back as he yelled.

"They'll come after us, tear apart the elevator. You know what they will do." Monica couldn't look at him

"No! WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH HEROS!" Monica didn't reply. Kevin didn't know what to do so he said the first thing that came to him the only thing natural, "I LOVE YOU!" Kevin yelled. She looked over her shoulder

"I know." slowly the elevater door shut separating the two. Monica turned her head to the zombies infront of her. only a few dozen meters from her now she pulled in air. She knew she was doing the right thing. She loved him, more than she has ever loved anything. Giving her life to keep his was no sacrifice, it was a gift. "I love you too Kevin. More than you'll ever know." Her words could never be heard. Her passion became hate, she raised the two machine guns and held them at her side. She opened fire, screaming and crying as every bullet flew through the air. This was her choice.

-----------------------------------------

They heard the gunfire stop. Kevin punched the elevater wall, with such anger it left a dent."She did that for you, for all of us." Yoko said sitting on the ground in a corner. Kevin didn't say anything, he just rubbed his now bloddy knuckles. "I know what you are going through, I..."

"NO! No you don't! you can't!" Kevin grabbed his forehead.

"Kevin I made those things! I'm responsible for this, for all of this. Every death, every sacrifice is my fault, on my conscience. And you think I don't understand. You have no idea, some of things we did down here, to people. We wanted to be god, andWe failed." Yoko's anger turned into a simple whisper. Kevin hugged her trying to cheer her up. "We failed." The door's slid open, and infront of them was heaven. It was the same old city they all lived in, but it was heaven. The surface they never thought they would see.

"We made it." Kevin couldn't say anything else they just stood there and watched. They had escaped, a building below freezing point. They had escaped. Slowly they walked to the large metal gates, And again it all seemed to good to be true, to be safe. The hunter had climbed up the shaft and followed them. Now in full speed, Yoko and Kevin noticed it too late. It's claws raised, and mouth open. They did nothing to stop, as if they wanted to just give up. A blast from a shotgun tore away at the hunter and it fell to the ground in a pool of it's own blood. Standing behind it caused both of them to nearly die. "Monica..." Kevin was barely able to whisper he name, "How...?"

"It's not that hard to climb a ladder." She replied.

"But..the zombies...they were..." Kevin began to say

"I thought I told, I'm not defenceless." Monica smiled. Kevin ran to her and kissed her with all his passion, Monica dropped her shotgun and joined him. Yoko smiled. Only a second went by, it only took a second to change love to horror. A needle flew through the air and into Yoko's neck. She tried to grab for it, but she fell to the ground letting out a cry. "YOKO!" She watched her over Kevin's shoulder. Monica felt Kevin's grip loosen. He had no expressionon his face. She watched the clear liquid from the needle slowly move into his body. "NO!" What she saw from behind her made her feel horrible. "Why?" sheasked softly,A voice spoke to her. But the needle had already injected itself into her neck, before she was able to hear his words. It was dark. Everything was dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there you go Below freezing point. Obviously there will be a sequel LOL that would be cruel and unusuall, anyways join me for ch10 which will be an authors note and get in those reviews on what scenario you would like to see.

Peace


	10. Author's Note

Authors note:

So below freezong point is done and it left alot of chalenges for me to deal with . but first i'm gonna talk a lil bout charatcers

Monica: Obviously she is the main attraction bcuz she is nice. exept to the zombies heh...heh... Anyways using her character change was to add a twist to a very well done game. You have all read amber20's outbreak series and no how well it is done, so her version being the inspiration I decided Monica as a good guy would be neat and some may think of it to be interesting. Also to me the girl in the story isn't monica she jus looks like her. When I play BFP on REO i never think of me as being Monica but some chick scientist. Also it makes more sense with some of the stuff with the chemicals. I mean how many plumbers really know how to make a lethal chemical to some big ass plant.

George and Jimmy: George was really there to die, to be completey honest. I didn't want my story for ppl to say was too much like ambers so instead of being the main character he is the opposite and really just a good face to kill. Jimmy on the other hand was one of ma favs to write about. I knew from the start how where and why he was going to die, I knew it becuz it was one of ma first plans. I tried to make him as much of a coward as possible, so his couragious outbreak at the end would be alot more in effect.

Kevin: He is one of my 4 fav characters in the game and also the top romance character for any outbreak writer. With him you can add action that makes sense, being a cop and all, and you can add some attitude as well so ofcoarse Monica needed a boyfriend, so who better than a complete opposite :)

Yoko: Is another one of my 4 favs. I like her bcuz of her story relating to the game and also there is just something about her that makes being her fun so there was no way i was going to kill her in the first installment. I see some really great things in her future with me.

If you noticed everyone (except John) died at the very end. Here I was trying to add to the idea of outbreak. In most levels, especially BFP, your team mates, unless on a very hard difficulty or sumth, will live to the very end and die when you have to defend the turn table or fight the boss. Another thing was I tried to add as many of the rooms and make it as close to the level as possible. My regret was with george, I completely played him wrong, and it was too late to change anything when i realized it, I made him seem like a total jerk which in his character bio, it says he gets along well with others but hey Monica changed right lol. Owell he is dead now. The hole Martin thing was kinda rushed and last minute but it was there to make Monica's (almost sacrifice) more effective. Because a person she trusted more than anything tried to kill her twice, Jimmy had died, George died, she had to watch that other guy die. and then she just gives up, so that's why that happened. Besides the george thing my other large regret was not being able to add onther of ma 4 favs, Cindy. I love that lil waitress but now that Monica's alive, well you always kinda see her and Kevin together well at least i do, Like he is always lending her a soulder and she should take Monica's place. However ma last favourite, David should be no problem. He never is. I think I know which scenario I will do next but if i choose to do that one it will be altered a little, due to some things that need work, but all in all it should be good, but even then review on any chap and tell me which you would like to see. My final problem is alyssa, I love that crazy woman in the game bu again I already have 2 female dominate characters so I don't know how she'll come into play. so anyways if you have anthing you would like to be answered review and as i am always happy to answer questions. Oh p.s. the last three ppl didn't die lol


End file.
